


Will You Bee my Valentine?

by heylittleangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is an awesome friend, Comfort Food, Gen, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Writers of Destiel Discord Weekly Words Challenge, pre-destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel
Summary: Dean's tradition on Valentine's Day was always to go out and look for someone to spend the night, but this year he decided to stay home, which was his best decision.





	Will You Bee my Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this week's Weekly Words on the Writers of Destiel was "Ugly Sweater", which made my brain have ideas it shouldn't so I wrote.  
> The amazing [ babybluecas ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybluecas) was my beta. Check her work, she is awesome.

Dean is sitting on the sofa in his apartment, only in his boxers, eating some leftover pizza and watching a western movie. If Sammy was there, he would probably say Dean is sick for not being in a bar, looking for a hookup on Valentine’s Day—but Dean is just not feeling it today, preferring to stay at home, eating crappy food and rewatching all of his beloved western movies.

After he finishes his pizza he walks back to the kitchen and grabs the box with pie he managed to get after he left work. As he grabs a fork from the drawer, his eyes fall on the post-it glued to the microwave. He smiles as he takes it off, looking at the so well-known, neat and meticulous handwriting on it.

”Dean, when you read this, you’ll probably have just gotten home from work and will be reheating your dinner. I know these past few days haven’t been easy so I was hoping this note would make you feel slightly better. The pie will probably help a little too but mostly the note. Call me if you need anything. -Cas”

Cas was almost right about Dean’s dinner if it wasn’t for the fact that he didn’t reheat his pizza. He opens the microwave—knowing that Cas always puts whatever food he gets for him there—and sees a box of pie from his favorite place. He smiles, grabs the box and takes it with him to the living room, along with his other box.

He sits on the sofa again, with the boxes on his lap, starts eating the one he bought to save the best for last. But, even now, while he eats his favorite dessert of all time and watches his favorite movies, he can’t get rid of the feeling that there’s something missing and that he’s not at all as happy as he should be for being home. He assumes it’s only because he’s tired after working at the hospital all week, with longer hours than it’s probably healthy to work in a day.

Dean tosses the box on the floor after he finished eating, and puts the other box on the coffee table, with the fork on top of it, and curls himself under a blanket, hugging one of his pillows.  He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath and trying to keep his focus on the sound of the TV and not whatever could be on his mind.

He must have fallen asleep because when he opens his eyes again there’s a different movie playing on TV and he hears the sound of his apartment door opening and then closing. He stays quiet and pretends to be asleep while sweeping his surroundings for something that he could use as a weapon. Maybe the fork—it could do big damage in the right hands.

“Dean? Are you awake?”

Dean makes a confused face. “Cas?” He looks from the top of the sofa and sees Cas taking his trench coat off.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas smiles, hanging his coat on the hatstand.

“What are you doing here?”

“Well, you haven’t answered my phone calls so I decided to come and check up on you.” His eyes fall on the pie box on the coffee table. He looks at Dean and smiles. “Was the pie good?”

“I haven’t eaten it yet—” he nods at the box “—but if you grab a fork from the kitchen, we can share it.

Cas hums his agreement and walks to the kitchen. “I’m going to get some coffee for us too.”

“That sounds like a great idea.” Dean stands up and follows Cas to the kitchen, rests his hip on the frame of the door. Cas has his back to him as he turns the coffee machine on. Dean stares at the sweater Cas has on. “Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“What the hell are you wearing?”

Cas pushes the button on the machine and turns to face Dean, smiling. “It’s my new sweater. I bought it for Valentine’s Day.”

Dean looks at the writing and the drawing of the sweater—there are a few hearts scattered along the sweater, a bee with its fly trail behind it and the phrase ’Will you bee my Valentine?’. Dean groans, putting a hand on his eyes. “I thought you only used these ugly sweaters on Christmas and it was bad enough already.” He takes the hand off of his face, making an expression of disgust. “Oh, please tell me this is not going to be a thing now, pretty please?”

Cas smiles wide, looking at the front of his sweater, which has the same design of the back. “I think it looks nice, Dean. And yes, I’ll make it a tradition now, I’ll find a sweater for all holidays, including birthdays.”

Dean shuts his eyes tight. “Please don’t.” Cas doesn’t respond and Dean hears him take two mugs from the cupboard and fill them with coffee. He takes a fork and the mugs, and walks out of the kitchen, leaving Dean muttering under his breath about how could he become friends with Cas in the first place.

“Come on, Dean, stop complaining. The coffee will get cold and I’ll eat all the pie if you don’t join me.”

Dean groans one last time, but he does join Cas and sits by his side, taking one of the mugs from his hand and grabbing his fork. “Well, I really needed a laugh, so thanks for the sweater.”

Cas pats his shoulder, smiling. “See? It served a good cause.”

Dean only rolls his eyes, but there’s a hint of a smile in the corner of his lips. They start eating their pie, Cas complaining about Dean’s western movie and how he’s watching it for what it must be the bazillionth time he watches the same movie. Dean agrees to change it as long as it’s to something he’ll like too.

As Cas searches for a movie they’ll both like, Dean stares at him, happier than he was before his friend got there. Dean knows that Cas didn’t do anything out of the ordinary, only came wearing a ridiculous sweater, made coffee and gave Dean his company, but Dean is so thankful for him doing all that because his spirits were definitely lifted—as they always are whenever Cas is around.

Maybe that’s why Dean doesn’t feel the need to go out searching for some random hook-up anymore. He can have Cas’s company and that’s worth a million times more than any random woman or man he could find for a one night stand.

Dean smiles to himself—yeah, it’s totally worth having Cas over anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr as gii-heylittleangel


End file.
